


Punishment

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: "This is your punishment, Dante."





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 套用佣兵设定的两兄弟，老哥是团里的指挥官  
> 是和另一位太太的合文！这里只是上半部分✨  
> 食用愉快~❤

维吉尔捏着无线通讯器，力度大到连塑料外壳都发出咯吱咯吱的悲鸣，空气安静的程度像是能结冰，一旁的下属战战兢兢地不敢出声，他可没这个胆量在自家上司发火的时候直愣愣地上去劝。  
毕竟能大大咧咧地在指挥官冷酷的视线中仍然我行我素的就只有指挥官的弟弟了。  
而但丁在不久前拒绝接受指挥官的调度，自行朝着敌方的基地最深处前进，他甚至关闭了通讯以彻底躲过维吉尔的威胁，拆掉了定位系统让他自己消失在总部的监控范围内。  
一个小时过去了，仍然没有收到来自但丁的任何消息，维吉尔的耐心也降到了最低点，坐在他不远处的一众下属诚挚地希望但丁能够毫发无损地平安归来，尽管这个红色的家伙平时说话的语气有够欠揍，但这仍然改变不了他是整个佣兵团中实力最强的人这一事实——当然也是唯一一个能让指挥官的情绪稳定下来的人。  
十分钟的等待有如一个世纪那那么久，在消失了七十分钟后，定位系统上那个消失的红点重新出现，一明一灭地朝着来时的路径撤退，维吉尔拿着的通讯器里传来些许杂音，随后是但丁那再熟悉不过的嚣张而狂妄的声音：“结束了，一锅端，我说过我做得到。”  
所有人不约而同地松了口气，但并不包括离维吉尔最近的那位下属，他清楚地看见维吉尔露出了相当可怕的表情，说那是恶魔的笑也不为过。他一个激灵，深深的寒意从脊背升起。  
“恭喜你完成任务……”

但丁其实搞不明白自家老哥在想什么，总是念叨着任务至上，力量第一的人，却在他以一己之力搞定所有事情的时候而大发雷霆——大发雷霆这个词其实不太适合维吉尔，双生子中较为年长的那一位连愤怒起来都如同冻结着的坚冰，状似平静的外表下却翻涌着令人心生惧意的蓝色火焰，稍不留神就会被吞噬得干干净净。  
“你应该知道我是为了什么事找你。”维吉尔以相当冷静自持的口吻说出这句话，两兄弟不约而同地在一幢相当荒废的大楼楼顶碰面，只是为了避免在基地动手起来会毁掉一些珍贵的设备。  
“我把你的损失降到了最低。”但丁的鞋底踩着一些碎石在地上摩擦，发出微弱刺耳的噪音，他心不在焉地端详着维吉尔，即使他老哥常年都是一张扑克脸，但丁自诩还是能够读懂对方脸上百分之七十的表情，现在那百分之七十告诉但丁：维吉尔很不开心。  
呜哇，他这回真的相当生气。  
老实说但丁还是有点儿心虚，他这样无视规定的行为其实并不完全出于完成任务的考虑，他明明知道维吉尔是个死性不改的控制狂，可他就是喜欢一次次地去挑战维吉尔的底线，然后——  
“你好像很希望我惩罚你。”他看见维吉尔的眼眸眯了起来，如同刀刃所折射出的冷冽光芒在对方的眼底一闪而过。  
“我可不会怕你。”但丁舔了舔唇角，身体兴奋地开始微微战栗。  
维吉尔拽过他的衣领，狠狠地咬住了但丁的下唇，他吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，估摸着自己的嘴挨这么一下得肿上一整天，随后维吉尔的舌头顺着空隙伸了进来，不给他丝毫喘息的余地，急切用力得几乎像要连空气都掠夺得一干二净，但丁觉得头有点儿晕，然而这样就服软实在是有点儿丢人，于是他选择反过来咬了一下对方的舌尖，尽管他知道这不仅不会让维吉尔退缩，反倒会让他老哥更加兴奋。  
果不其然，维吉尔扯住他的头发逼迫但丁不得不仰起头来暴露出最脆弱的颈项，佣兵团的指挥官撕下了一直以来戴着的冷静面具，他以绝对爆发性的力量让但丁暂时只能屈居于他的下方。  
大多数人都认为维吉尔是两兄弟中弱势的那一方，但只有但丁清楚这不过是维吉尔成功的伪装罢了，一直以来都是维吉尔主导着两个人之间的关系，无论是在任务上，还是在……这种事情上。  
他配合着维吉尔的动作好让自己不那么难受，但对方打定了主意要让他不好过，在他老哥迅速的动作下，但丁的手腕被他自个儿腰上的皮带给牢牢捆住，那是佣兵团里的人捆绑俘虏的力度和手法，他表示抗议地扭动了一下，只换来皮肤摩擦皮革的些微刺痛，和维吉尔警告他别想逃脱的眼神。  
维吉尔一直对他胞弟的着装颇有微词，那一身太过惹眼的红色风衣和毫不掩饰地裸露在外的皮肤，从锁骨到小腹的流畅线条一览无余，在但丁外出执行任务之前，维吉尔总会半强迫地让他换一身装束——尽管他从来没听过自己的。他知道鲜少有人能伤到但丁，但他对那些偶尔投向自己弟弟的露骨而恶心的视线感到极其反胃。  
但丁是他的——没错，这是从兄弟两同在一个子宫里互相依靠起就既定的事实，维吉尔不喜欢任何人觊觎自己的所有物。  
指挥官的手指在抚过佣兵腰腹处结实的肌肉时像是过电一样带来些许的酥麻，但丁轻喘着弓起身体往维吉尔怀里送，但对方始终保持了一个暧昧又疏离的微妙距离，这让但丁不爽地挑了挑眉，曲起膝盖磨蹭对方的下半身。  
得了吧，维吉尔从来没有认真地惩罚过他。  
和但丁料想的一样，维吉尔的手从内裤边缘滑进来握住了他半昂扬的下身，对方的手带着一贯的凉意，但丁的头抵在维吉尔的肩膀上，唇齿间随着对方的动作而溢出细碎的呻吟。  
不得不说维吉尔甚至比他自己还要了解他，敏感处被掌握得清清楚楚，但丁微蹙着眉，冰蓝的瞳孔开始逐渐失焦，维吉尔吻过他汗湿的鬓角，啮咬着柔软的耳垂，呼吸轻柔地喷洒在耳边，但言辞中却是不加任何掩饰的冷酷：“你认为我会这样放过你吗？”  
什么？  
他沉浸在跳跃地闪着白光的世界中一时间无法反应过来，随即维吉尔收紧了握住他阴茎根部的手，濒临爆发的欲望被硬生生地压制起来，这让但丁忍不住发出急促而短暂的哀鸣，凶狠的眼神直直剜向他的哥哥。  
“Fuck you Vergil！”  
“Don't even think about it.”维吉尔侧过头舔舐他的肩头，随后毫不怜惜地在上面留下了一个牙印，殷红的血色甚至染上了维吉尔苍白的唇瓣。  
“这是你的惩罚。”

TBC.


End file.
